User blog:Slayingthehalcyon/The Ausar Chronicles
Foreword Non of this is canon, this is merely my thoughts on how the events of the infinity blade games came to be. The Ausar Chronicles give my explanation on why the first game is the way that it is, via a story. ~Slaying(Talk) Chapter One Part 1: The Thoughts Ausar thought long and hard for days after he shook hands with Galath. Business partners in the undermining of all the deathless for their own gain. Ausar thought to himself. It really will be quite wonderful to kill those who defy, and reign over the others, who shall cower in terror under myself and Galath... Galath seemed honest enough, he's going to make a sword, and give it to me at the ceremony in which we choose the deathless leader... It will be a great deal of fun to take over the positon of deathless leader. Galath hammered away at the blade, hour after hour, shaping it with pure hatred for the beings that he had created. He was greatly displeased with all of the deathless, the humans, and all the other miserably beings he had created to entertain himself on this lowly planet. But creating the blade had taken a different purpose after Galath had met Ausar. Galath turned from hatred to a pure thought of cleansing the world of the evil that he had created, all of the greed, anger and most of all the vile creations which he had made, the deathless. Yet he hadn't accounted for the one who called himself Ausar. Ausar seemed to have a pure heart and wanted to cleanse the world himself, but had only begun to realize it was to hard to do on his own. Especially when he couldn't kill his own kind permanently... Part 2: Waking Up Ausar, who did not sleep often, awoke in his magnificent bed, a finely crafted bed, made out of gems, ores, and bones from a dragon. The pillows were encased in a fine dragon skin, and the bedding itself was like sleeping on a cloud. Tel was hanging from the the curtaining that surrounded the bed. "Master! Master! It is time for you to awake! You have been sleeping for days, and now someone is requesting arrival!" Tel exclaimed as he successfully awoke Ausar. "Yes Tel? Is it really important that I awakened for someone requesting arrival?" Ausar promptly asked. "But, master Ausar, he requests audience with you." Tel obstinately replied. "Fine, I guess I shall be getting up then." Ausar answered, trying not to sound agitated. As Ausar slid out of the bed, he stepped onto the tile that activated his armor transference sequence. Ausar stood and his armor quickly aligned itself on his body. He looked at the gloves on the table beside his bed, they had a yellow line on them, almost like a decoration for the entirely black armor. Ausar picked up the right hand glove and slide it on, waiting for the piece to lock into place. As soon as the right glove clicked, He picked up the left glove and slid it on, hastily clicking the armor piece into place. "Tel, who is requesting arrival? is it a mortal that I need to dispatch or another deathless?" Ausar pried. "Master, he has said his name is Galath--" Tel began to explain, but was cut off "Tel! Why did you not let Galath in, I had told you about my talk with him at the first meeting in the panteon. We both had very agreeable opinions on who should be crowned God King" Ausar hurriedly explained. "All his transport to here. I shall be receiving him in my chambers." "Yes master, thank you for answering my next question." Tel quietly responded, leaped from the curtains to the floor, and then clambered quickly out of the room. Part 3: Galath's Offer Galath was quickly transported to Ausar's chambers. As the transporter ray's stopped shining, Galath stepped forward, towards Ausar. "Ahh! Hello Ausar, I figured I would drop in and say hello, as well as, I will be casting my favor for you in the crowning meeting." Galath gleefully stated. Ausar directed Galath towards a chair at the table, near the edge of the bed. Galath sat down and Ausar sat on the edge of the bed. "Ahh, such a wonderful thing to hear. I shall be glad to cast you my favor in the crowning meeting." Ausar said as he smiled behind his helmet. He offered his hand for Galath to shake, which was quickly completed in a firm handshake. "Soo, Galath, knowing you as little as I do, I would think that you would have sent me messenger if that were all you were here to tell me, unless of course, there was something more?" Ausar carefully observed. "Ausar, but that is all the more the reason to come and see you myself. And, Well I do have an offer to make to you, it involves destroying all of the deathless, the group which I am ashamed to be apart of, as they are all vile and murderous wretches." Galath began to explain emphasizing greatly on the fact that all of them were vile. "But You, oh yes you, Ausar, are different from all the rest, and I would like to offer you the chance to help me destroy what I hate. But sadly as you are part of that group, I should have to ask you will join me in my 'Activities' otherwise I will sadly have to part with you permanently my friend..." "Hell, what do you mean by parting with me permanently?" Ausar quickly asked. "Well, I've been scheming a way to create a weapon to kill a deathless permanently." Galath offered for an explanation as he shifted slightly in the chair. "Wonderful! I say, wonderful, I've been wanting a way to get rid of the rest for a long time! All the rest are so... So... wretched and greedy. The people who worship me are blessed when they worship." Ausar paused, "I don't require them to worship me, because that would cause rebellion, and remorse." Galath quickly interrupted, "You know it would be much easier to demand worship." Ausar paused for a moment and then continued, "Yet when they do worship me I reward them. Yet that is not as the other Deathless do, as they demand worship, and punish when there is no worship." Galath mulled the statement over for a minute, "Considerably this is like me letting you choose whether or not you want to die? I'm taking it that that was a yes?" Ausar grinned inside his helmet, "Your consideration of my opinion has been approved, I will be glad to join in your activities, what or who shall I be gathering to help you?" "Oh not me, It will be helping us, Ausar, We'll be needing many rare metals, and I will be needing certain gems to finish constructing the tool which I will bestow upon you at the crowning ceremony, as it will make us both look good if you win. Yet if you do not I will simply just give it to you." Galath explained. "Ahh, then it is settled," Ausar said, as both the men stood up to shake hands. "Yes, I shall be getting to you a list of materials that we will be needing." Galath said whilst he smiled behind his mask. "And with this I shall be off. Oh! I shall be giving you this" Galath pulled out a leather wrapping, and inside it were a drafted copy of the Infinity Blade's design. Galath offered the leather wrapping and draft to Ausar. "What is that?" Ausar asked in an interested tone. "Why this. This is the plans for the weapon which you shall be wielding to cure the world of all the deathless aside from yourself and I." Galath eagerly explained. Please make changes to it if you see fit, I will be greatly enthused with any thoughts you have on the blade." "I think I will enjoy what you have." Ausar reached forward and took the the plans from Galath. "When will you be needing materials?" Ausar inquired. "Soon, very soon." Galath promptly replied. "And with that, good-day Ausar," Galath said as he stood up and light began to appear around his body. "Goodbye Galath." Ausar said as Galath disappeared in the light. Part 4: A horrible Cheat Oh-ho-ho-oh. Ausar has no idea what is to befall him. Galath thought as he was teleported directly to Raidriar's palace. Galath had arranged for a back to back meeting so that he could directly portray what Ausar had thought, to Raidrair. *Continue here Category:Blog posts